Rallentando
Appearance Hair: It’s a golden blonde, much like Franz’s. He brushes it back neatly, never a hair out of place. Eyes: Brown Skin: Fair Height: 6’ 4” Weight: 200 lbs Clothing: He’s a very decorated young man. He always wears ornate white robes embroidered with golden thread and a bit of blue to give it some color. He wears white gloves and his ensemble is completed with a regal white cloak. Personal Personality He’s very quiet. Many refuse to believe he’s related to Franz at all. He holds himself high, regal, even though he’s quite humble in his heart. His maturity level has always been very high, even when he was young. He knows when to respect someone and when he needs to take charge. He may not seem like a good leader, but in all reality, he’s greater than most men twice his age. He’s not easily manipulated. He rarely smiles though, a key that might hint that he’s not very happy with much. He’s a bit timid, especially around young ladies. A lot of the time, he just seems so stoic…or is it just sadness? Strengths Intelligent- Unlike his brothers, Rall paid attention in class. He’s fluent in both the ancient tongue and modern tongue and can recite many histories by memory; however, he expresses no other form talent whatsoever. Open-Mindedness- He’s fairly young and willing to accept new ideas; however, he cherishes his ability to distinguish right from wrong, making him one tough cookie to steer the wrong way. Old fashioned hero- He’s almost like a knight in shining armor at times. He doesn’t like to leave people in distress and will go the extra mile to assist them. Weaknesses Low Self-Esteem- People tell him all the time what a great leader he is, but he doesn’t believe it. He always feels that he falls short, never does enough. Driven by Duty- He never does anything for himself. If he feels it’s apart of his job, he’ll do it; otherwise it’s, “simply pointless.” Inexperience- Despite having risen to the level of light sage, he’s never been in a real battle in his entire life. All the experience he has gained is from training dummies and perfecting his art of light magic. Likes -His brothers -Sitting in his study -Sunsets -Children Dislikes -Corruption -Drinking -Franz’s parties -Waking up early Quotes “I’ve always thought it strange how the definitions of love and happiness change throughout time.” “I wonder…if I could listen to my own heart, what would it say?” “…Oh…I thought I was smiling. How’s this?” Family/Friends Brothers: Franz, J.S., Jean Claude- All of them can get along for the most part. He’s protective of them and would give his life to help them. Wife: Maria Cliburn-von Grieg- Since birth, the two were destined to be married. Even though they get along, they do not love each other. They express no desire to have children, but are seemingly happy nonetheless. History The von Grieg’s mother passed away just after Franz was born which devastated Rall to no end. When his father passed away, he managed to push back all his emotions and ignore them to do his duty. He always felt like he was obligated to do something just because of duty. Even at the age of 16, he handled the stress very well. He ran a smooth system He never really got the chance to find his own personality. At the age of 20, he married the young lady that had been given to him at his birth. The two were casual friends at the time, but never truly loved each other. Their marriage was seemingly happy, but he had no desire to have children with her which led to some criticism throughout the other noble houses. Secretly, he began to meet with a man by the name of Sir William Lyon. Rall had long suspected corruption throughout several of the noble households and this man confirmed his suspicions. As much as he despised conflict, he decided to interfere and allowed the rebellion group known as Nocturne to stay at his home when needed. Somehow, word slipped that he was housing “terrorists” and several attempts were made at his life. Eventually Ludwig succeeded in his assassination, burning down his house and scattering his siblings as well. Perhaps, Rall would have lived if he hadn’t of put himself last. Even when his estate was consumed with flames, he went back in to save his wife. Unfortunately, Ludwig dueled him amongst the flames and both Count Rallentando and Countess Maria met their end. RP History The Oath Supports Andrew © HeartOfPinkSol Sheik © Bamf Rinchei © Windwarrior234 Zaanga © Wyvernlord_Firion Copyright OC belongs to: Zilver_Hawk - member of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)